I Need To Let It Go
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: NickSara fluff! Sara gets some bad news about her parents, so who does she turn to? Nick, of course!
1. Part One

I Need To Let Go  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing itself. I don't know any of the CSI characters, although I would never pass up a chance to meet Eric, George, or Gary.  
  
Total Sara/Nick fluff. If you don't like it, lump it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing this type of fan-fiction. This is sort of a one shot, but it might be two or three chapters long. I appreciate all criticism, good and bad. Thanks! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
If you like this fan-fic, check out my other CSI fan-fics, including From Fever to Death! Also, check out my fan-site at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/antidarthani for sneak previews, polls, chats, and special fan-fics not shown anywhere else on the internet!  
  
One last thing. This is definitely NOT Sara/Grissom friendly. He's way too old and ugly…  
  
Lyrics are from the song titled Echo, by Trapt. Awesome song, you should listen to it and follow along with the lyrics when you reach that part of the fan-fic. I think they work well together, but that's just my opinion!  
  
-----  
  
Part One  
  
-----  
  
Sara sat in her SUV, hands clutching the steering wheel. The vehicle sat idle, the engine running and the dashboard lit up. But the stick stayed frozen in drive. She glanced back at the cell phone in the seat next to her, wondering how such a little piece of plastic could hurt someone so much. But it did hurt. A thousand knifes into the heart couldn't have hurt more than what Grissom had informed her of.  
  
Just the thought of Grissom made Sara cringe. How could she have ever believed that she had feelings for him? He had no soul, no meaning. He was just a being, stuck in a lab observing evidence for all his life. He never conversed with people if he had a choice. And when he did talk, it was brief and emotionless. How had she made herself believe that she had feelings for him? How had she gotten herself into this mess?  
  
Well, it didn't really even matter, because she had given up on him. But he knew how she felt about him because she had told him. He had heard it from her own lips. Grissom knew that she had feelings, that her heart was real, which led back to the fact that she couldn't believe he had called her and told her, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Sara finally changed gears and pulled out of the parking lot of the crime lab. He hadn't even bothered to get out of his office for one minute to say it to her face. She thought, deep down, that he enjoyed toying with her feelings and emotions. Maybe he liked being on her mind half the time. Well, he may have thought he liked it, but she wasn't thinking of him like she used to. The time to change things between them ran out.  
  
----------  
  
A ring as he door bell brought Nick Stokes back to life. Muting the Discovery Channel, he got up from his leather couch and walked down the hall towards the front door, wondering who would be making a social call at that hour. Peering through the peep hole, he saw none other than Sara Sidle, jittering nervously. Nick almost laughed at how she appeared, her head abnormally larger because of the view from the peep hole.  
  
When she heard a sound from inside the house, Sara's movement stopped suddenly and she took in a deep breath. Why was she at Nick's? She couldn't even remember. It had to have been an important reason, or else she would not have bothered him so late after shift.  
  
When the door opened, Sara looked up to see Nick staring at her. She tried to muster up a small smile, but failed miserably. Tears were piercing in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall without a moment's warning. "Hi," she whispered softly. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."  
  
"You're soaked," Nick commented lightly. Only then did Sara realize that rain was pouring down in sheets. She shivered slightly and looked up at him, catching his gaze with her own. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked, opening the door up a little further, not decided on whether or not to invite her in yet.  
  
Sara looked down at the keys in her hand, looped around her index finger. That was a very good question and she wished that she knew the answer. She started to fiddle with the key ring, not knowing what else to do because she was too afraid to make eye contact with him. "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth…" she muttered.  
  
Nick lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes, "Are you okay, Sara?" he asked softly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" concerned filled his voice, which made Sara feel guilty. She shook her head, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
He did, though, and he immediately pulled her into the house, closing and locking the door. He helped her out of her sopping wet jacket, which he decided to put on the kitchen counter. He could always get the water off the tile. The carpet would be a little harder.  
  
-----  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
-----  
  
Sara stood in the doorway into the kitchen, not sure what she should do. She felt bad about coming into his house, dripping water everywhere, but she needed someone to talk to about it. Nick instructed her to take off her shoes and socks, which she did and placed them on top of the jacket. He told her to follow him and she did. They ended up in the master bathroom. Nick turned on the floor heater while Sara sat down on the toilet cover, which she was thankful wasn't fuzzy.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" he asked, leaning against the wall, standing in front of her, concern written all over his face. Sara smiled at him and shrugged. "It's just my parents. Well, their doctor called the crime lab and talked to Grissom. I just talked to Grissom and he told me that they were in ICU. Something about a car crash or accident, I can't remember."  
  
-----  
  
I'll run away with you   
  
By my side  
  
I'll run away with you   
  
By my side  
  
I need to let go, let go,   
  
Let go, let go of this pride  
  
-----  
  
"That really sucks," Nick admitted. Tears started falling from Sara's eyes when she gave in, not able to hold them back anymore. Nick squatted and pulled her into a hug. Sara rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall freely. She clung on to him helplessly, trying to do anything but look at him, for fear of what he might say to her. Her family life was falling apart, and it made life seem to cave in on top of her while she was already struggling. It was so good to have a friend like Nick.  
  
-----  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
-----  
  
Nick felt the collar of his shirt getting soaked by her tears, while the rest of the shirt was getting wet from her clothes in contact with his. His was going to have to change, but at the moment, he just wanted to make sure Sara was going to be alright. He didn't know why she had shown up at his home, maybe because she didn't have anyone else to talk to, but the reason didn't matter to Nick. He just worried about her sometimes, although he didn't admit why to himself or anyone else. They were friends. That was all.  
  
-----  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind  
  
-----  
  
When he held her in his strong embrace, Sara felt as safe as she ever would be able to. It was amazing how he could make her feel like that and how she had never realized it before. The tears seemed to stop when she realized this. She should have just let him go and gone home, apologizing for interrupting him before she left. But once he had pulled her against him, Sara couldn't manage to let him go.  
  
-----  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
-----  
  
Nick kissed her forehead and started to stand up slowly, pulling her up with him. Sara stood up with him, leaning against him, keeping her head in the curve in his shoulder. He thought she had stopped crying, but he didn't want to bother her just to ask her. That might just make her start all over again. In all his life, he had never seen Sara Sidle cry before; she had never come close to it before. The realization was a little unnerving.  
  
-----  
  
I'll run away with you   
  
By my side  
  
I'll run away with you   
  
By my side  
  
I need to let go, let go,   
  
Let go, let go of this pride  
  
-----  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sara pulled her head away from his shoulder slowly, her head suddenly killing her. Nick rubbed her back softly, trying to encourage her to talk to him about the situation a little more. Sara didn't say a word at all, although a small little smile she was unaware of formed on the corners of her mouth. Nick pulled one arm around from her back to wipe away the trails of the lost tears. Sara closed her eyes and leaned against his comforting touch.  
  
-----  
  
Do I expect to change,  
  
The past I hold inside,  
  
With all the words I say,  
  
Repeating over in my mind,  
  
-----  
  
When his hand slid down her cheek and rested just along her jaw, Sara lifted her eyelids lazily, wondering what he was doing or if something was wrong. A sense of expectation ran through her body, which surprised her some, but not enough to pull away from him. She almost felt that something was about to happen, but when it did, she wasn't expecting it.  
  
-----  
  
Some things you can't erase,  
  
No matter how hard you try,  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find.  
  
-----  
  
Nick didn't even remember lifting her chin up so that her mouth was less than an inch away from his, but when he saw a seldom sparkle in her eyes that was rarely seen at work, Nick wasn't at all surprised when he closed the last space between their mouths. Sara closed her eyes as soon as his lips brushed against hers softly and painfully slow. He was almost toying with her, Sara thought. She let her hands run down the back of his t-shirt until they reached the hem. She quickly slid one hand a little ways under the shirt as she pushed herself a little closer to him, stopping the teasing by forcing her mouth closer to his.  
  
-----  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
-----  
  
When Nick felt her lips against his, he felt a spark of electricity flow through his body. His hand had released her chin and taken a loose hold on her hip, pulling her even closer to him. Sara ran her tongue against his outer lips, wanting him to part them for her. Nick grinned lightly and shook his head as much as he could in the space he had. Sara seemed to get the message and parted her lips from him instead, which pleased Nick beyond words.  
  
-----  
  
I'll run away with you  
  
By my side  
  
I'll run away with you  
  
By my side  
  
I need to let go, let go,  
  
Let go, let go of this pride  
  
-----  
  
Sara's hands quickly traveled up under Nick's shirt, feeling over ever inch of muscle around his spine. She couldn't remember the last time she had the same feelings she was currently feeling. As she thought about it, she wasn't sure she had ever felt like she was before. Things between her and Hank had been great, but when she looked back on their relationship sometimes, they hadn't been very passionate, it had been more of a friendly relationship than any other kind, partly because Hank had had a different girlfriend and was using Sara on the side.  
  
-----  
  
Until this echo, echo,  
  
Echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo,  
  
Echo, echo can subside  
  
-----  
  
Nick slid his hand up her back and let it run into her drenched hair. His other hand tightened a little on her hip, which didn't seem to bother her one bit. He wasn't sure how they had ended up in their current situation, but he wasn't going to complain at all. He felt Sara lifting his shirt up slowly, since it was damp and sticking to his skin. Meanwhile, her mouth was driving him crazy. Sara pulled his shirt urgently and tried to pull her mouth away in an effort to pull his shirt off. Nick reluctantly let her pull away from him, needing to take in some air away. He raised his arms to allow her to slip his shirt off of him. As she threw the shirt to the side, Nick leaned to rest his forehead on hers, breathing in deeply, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. "Why… shirt…?" was all he could manage to say.  
  
-----  
  
So I close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
-----  
  
"It was… wet…" Sara replied, trying to catch her breath as well. "You're… not…?" she sputtered out. He shook his head before recapturing her mouth and resting his hands on either side of her waist. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His wasn't complaining one bit. Everything in the moment felt right to him and he wanted it to stay that way. He could question her motives later, when his mouth was free to speak. Before too long, Sara's hands were already running down to rest on his bare chest, which were extremely muscular. He had told her ages ago he had played football, but she had never imagined…  
  
-----  
  
I'll run away with you  
  
By my side  
  
I'll run away with you  
  
By my side  
  
I need to let go, let go,  
  
Let go, let go of this pride  
  
-----  
  
Nick's hands inched toward the bottom button of her shirt. He almost thought it odd that she had worn a button up shirt. Had she expected this when she had showed up on his porch? Was she just using him because of her current issues? Well, none of that mattered because Nick had to admit that in his past he had used a woman once or twice as an outlet for built up emotions. Nick just wasn't sure if they were going to go that far.  
  
-----  
  
Until this echo, echo,  
  
Echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo,  
  
Echo, echo can subside  
  
-----  
  
Sara's fingers trembled with every new inch of him she touched. It was an amazing feeling she had never felt before in her life. God, all the time she had been hung up on Grissom she had imagined herself in the saddle again, but even her imagination couldn't have brought this to her mind. When he started to unsnap the buttons at the bottom of her shirt, Sara totally forgot who Grissom even was. Things in her life had never been great and she had never met a guy that things had worked out with. A tiny moan escaped her mouth into his and she felt Nick's whole body freeze up. She waited for him to move again, running her hands down his arms, pulling them slightly up, urging him on. His fingers lingered against her waist before he unsnapped the second button.  
  
Sara inwardly smiled to herself. She had to admit that what they were doing she had never expected, although all the times they had flirted should have been a sign. She ran her hands back up his arms, pausing over his biceps, which were very built. The next button was already unsnapped and he was working his way up, fingering the fourth one. Only two remained and the top one she had left unbuttoned. Time passed agonizingly slow while he popped the last two buttons apart.  
  
Nick was almost surprised to see that she was indeed wearing a bra. She wasn't going to make it easy for him, although he had lots of practice getting them off women, something he didn't admit out loud, although people had suspicions and he had a reputation. Sara didn't want to let go of him to take off her shirt, but it was about time for her to breathe again so she pulled away. Nick quickly pushed the shirt off her arms and onto the floor. "Wet…" he explained in an uneven voice.  
  
Sara rested her head against his shoulder, facing his neck. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and back. She slipped her arms around his waist loosely and felt her heart rate getting closer to normal. Nick grinned when he felt goose bumps on her skin. He chuckled lightly and pulled his head back to raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm cold," she muttered softly.  
  
"Anything I could do to help fix that?" he asked, his fingers starting to play with the clasp on her bra. Sara pretended not to notice this, but instead shrugged playfully, although she already had an idea. She looked up to face his and kissed the end of his chin before pulling closer to him to playfully nip at his lower lip. Nick couldn't keep from grinning madly. He grasped the clasp of her bra and when all she did was grin back at him, he expertly popped it open, the two pieces falling outwards, but her bra didn't fall off because the straps stayed on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, since you've practically undressed me anyway," she started, placing a quick kiss on his throat, "I wouldn't mind a hot shower…" She looked up expectantly to his face, running her hands down to his waist and gently grasping his back belt loops, to give him a hint in case he didn't get what she was implying.  
  
"Sara," Nick started in a low voice, "I don't think that this…" he stopped abruptly when she pulled him flush against her and pushed her mouth to his. Before he could fully register her movement, she had pulled away again and took a step back in the direction of the shower.  
  
"Well, if you are that cold, I guess we'd better get you into that shower before you go into hypothermia," he replied, running his hands up her back towards her shoulders where her bra straps rested. Sara was already working on his belt buckle, which she unfastened faster than Nick had managed to get off her bra. She took another step towards the shower, which Nick matched. Nick let go with one hand to slide open the shower door. He reached for the dial and turned the shower hose unto full power as hot as it got.  
  
"Thank you," Sara murmured while pulling his belt out, dropping in onto the floor. She leaned in towards him and Nick caught her lips with his and this time letting her tongue explore his mouth, which tasted of vanilla ice cream and coffee, neither of which Sara minded.  
  
Nick pulled away when she started to unbutton his pants. "What are you doing, Sara?" he asked breathlessly. Sara glanced at him as if he was a complete idiot. She started working on the zipper before she answered, "You weren't planning on wearing them in the shower, were you? Besides," she started, starting to pull them down, pulling his boxers at the same time to give her less work, "they're wet."  
  
"I had the impression that only you were getting a shower," he answered, although he wasn't being completely honest. Sara sucked in a breath when he looped his pinkie fingers around her bra straps and started to slide them down her shoulders. Mist from the water was creating fog to hover in the air. "I have no idea where you got that impression from, Nicky," she whispered, stepping back as Nick pulled the bra completely off and threw it off to the side. He didn't even stop to admire. Instead, he started working on her pants while Sara just held on to his shoulders. She hadn't gotten far with his pants and she was disappointed not to be able to see anything of mild interest yet.  
  
Nick had her pants undone in less than thirty seconds and started to pull them down, along with her thong, when Sara put her hands on his and stopped them. "You get yours, and I'll do mine," she explained. Soon, their pants were kicked off and Sara pulled Nick into the shower with her without another word spoken between them.  
  
----------  
  
One more part coming after this, so look for it soon! It won't be as long, at least I don't think it will be. Please review if you want more. 


	2. Part Two

I Need To Let Go  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing itself. I don't know any of the CSI characters, although I would never pass up a chance to meet Eric, George, or Gary.  
  
Author's Note: I decided to do another part after this, but only one more. So read it and let me know what you're thinking! Hope you enjoy as much as you did the first part. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't be here!  
  
Lyrics for this part are from Maroon 5, Harder To Breathe. I love that whole CD to death!!! You should really buy it. I was so high I did not recognize… La tee da…  
  
-----  
  
Part Two  
  
-----  
  
Sara was barely conscious to what they were doing. Movements and emotions all seemed to blur into all one event. The warm water sent a jolt through her body as soon as she felt it on her back. She had known Nick for over three years, yet she was finding out new things about him every minute. Like how he was such a good kisser. Sara almost laughed at herself for thinking about his kissing skills at the current time. The way his simple touch made her tremble made her feel weak, not that it mattered as soon as his lips were on hers again.  
  
-----  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
-----  
  
Maybe visiting him was the best thing she had done in her life. When his tongue touched hers again, she felt safe and secure. She reached around his head and ran her fingers through his hair, which was soaking wet. Smiling against his lips, she began to use her fingers in an attempt to spike his hair up. Nick didn't seem to notice, just let himself get caught up in the kissing. God knew what they would do before work the next night. Nick was in a hurry to find out.  
  
Sara pulled away so that she could breathe. She felt lightheaded and she knew that her body was lacking serious oxygen. Nick opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her face, "What the hell are you doing to my hair?" he whispered.  
  
-----  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on  
  
-----  
  
Sara shrugged grinned sheepishly, "I was a little bored. I think it looks sexy."  
  
Nick didn't comment on the sexy part of her speech. He worked on the first sentence, "You were bored?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Bored?" he repeated when she didn't answer him.  
  
Sara shook her head and gave him a fake little pout, "Can't we talk about this later?" she whispered seductively, bringing his face even closer to hers. "I'm not warm yet."  
  
Nick let his hands slide down her sides to rest on her hips. "This is an important issue, Sara," he replied in the most serious voice he could manage. "If you're bored, I must be doing something wrong. Or maybe I'm not doing enough," he raised an eyebrow before lifting her up a little off the floor of the shower and pressing her back against the wall. Sara giggled, which was something Nick would never have guessed she would do in a million years. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he brought her mouth back to his.  
  
-----  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
-----  
  
When she pulled away again, Nick didn't waste any time kissing down from her cheek to her neck. Sara tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "Nick…" Sara murmured while his lips traced her shoulder blade. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she started but was forced to stop when his mouth pressed against hers. Sara got caught up in the moment, making her wish it would never end, even though she knew it must. "We're wasting water," she murmured before nipping at his earlobe.  
  
Nick smirked and brought his eyes level with hers. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you, Sidle?" he questioned, pressing her back a little harder against the wall to relieve some of the weight on him. "We can't just stop whenever you feel like it. It doesn't quite work like that, Sara. Besides, it was your idea to begin with. I thought you were cold."  
  
-----  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
-----  
  
Sara grinned madly. Her fingers threaded through his wet hair, feeling the power of the shower jet in his hair. Her whole hands were already getting numb. "You've run out of warm water. I'm loosing my mood," she warned him, whispering in his ear seductively. Nick shook his head and brought her mouth back to his. She didn't like to admit it, not even to herself, but she loved the way his tongue felt in her mouth. She could already feel herself loosing it slowly. She pressed her whole body against his, causing him to take a step back from the weight and allowing her to slide her legs back down to the floor of the shower. "We can always finishing this later," she reminded him, pulling her mouth away from his slowly.  
  
-----  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
-----  
  
Nick ran his hands down her slick body, sighing while he rested his forehead against hers. "How much later?" he asked.  
  
-----  
  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
-----  
  
Sara couldn't help but let a small smile escape. "How fast can you dry us off?" she grinned before laying a small kiss on his mouth. She began to start to spike his hair again and Nick just shook his head in defeat. "I bet I can dry you off pretty damn fast if I've got a good reason to," he assured her. Sara nodded her head, her heart skipping a beat in anticipation, "You've got a good reason, Nick," she muttered.  
  
----------  
  
How do you like part two? Yeah or nay? Well, tell me what you think and I'll write the next chapter accordingly. Hope to hear from you! By the by, I'm having SO much fun writing this! 


	3. Part Three

I Need To Let Go  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing itself. I don't know any of the CSI characters, although I would never pass up a chance to meet Eric, George, or Gary.  
  
Author's Note: Part Three and the last part. I've had a lot of fun writing this, everyone! I hope you enjoy it because I've worked hard on it! Try listening to John Mayer while reading this last part. That's what I'm listening to right now. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the perfect lyrics to go with this last part. Instead, I've actually put in the words to a poem I wrote, titled Just For You. PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM FOR YOUR OWN. Although, I doubt anyone will because they aren't THAT great ;) I hope you enjoy! You can find the whole poem on my account on fictionpress.com if you like it. So pull up a chair and put those drops in your eyes because here… we… go!!!  
  
P.S. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. A lot of you have said that I write this type of fan-fiction well, so I might write a little more Sara/Nick in the future. What do you think? More people write Sara/Grissom, which I find gross. His character is inhuman and he studies bugs for Christ's sake!!! Sara and Nick go so well together. It just makes sense!!!  
  
-----  
  
Part Three  
  
-----  
  
The rain pounded down on the roof again. It had been raining nonstop ever since Sara had shown up at Nick's house the night before. When Sara opened her eyes, everything around her was pitch black. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the little amount of light coming from the moon that was still in the sky. All thoughts of time were gone and while Sara pulled the covers back up to her shoulders, all she could think about was the man sleeping next to her.  
  
Just the thought of him sent a warmth to her cheeks. The whole events of the night before confused her, but she could accept it with everything else she had on her plate at the time being. Thinking about all the problems in her life, Sara was happy to just be able to relax for once. The things she had felt last night were still lingering in her mind and they sent a wave of anticipation through her of what was to come.  
  
-----  
  
It's that special kind of feeling  
  
That you give to me  
  
-----  
  
She felt his grip on her stomach pull her back against his chest. When she didn't move and he didn't say anything, Sara figured that he was still asleep and unaware of what he had just done, not that it bothered her at all. Laying in his bed next to him, Sara felt safe from all evil and horrors. She sighed and ran her foot over his leg, causing him to moan lightly. Sara grinned and pulled his hand away from her waist, giving it a quick kiss before slipping out of the bed.  
  
Sara walked over to his closet and opened the door. She put on the first oversized shirt she could find. She doubted he would mind much, especially since she wasn't wearing anything else besides it. Before she left the room, she picked up her cell phone off the nightstand and slipped out into the hall.  
  
-----  
  
It's the pride and joy of knowing you,  
  
Whoever you may be  
  
-----  
  
Once she had closed the bedroom door, she flipped up the top and dialed the number Grissom had given her for the hospital. It rang four times before a receptionist finally picked up on the other end of the line. Sara asked to be connected to her parents' room. There was a pause while she was put on hold and during that time, the bedroom door opened. Nick walked out into the hall wearing only a pair of black boxers.  
  
-----  
  
You are kind and thoughtful;  
  
That is who I see.  
  
-----  
  
Sara turned to face him when she heard the door open. She smiled at him in a small greeting. Nick didn't say anything, just kissed her passionately before walking on down the hall towards the kitchen. Sara didn't even register his father speaking on the phone while she watched him walk away. Her legs felt weak and she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. "Hello?" her father's hoarse voice called again.  
  
-----  
  
You love me for myself,  
  
For who I am inside.  
  
-----  
  
Sara turned her attention back to her phone, "Daddy," she replied softly, tears threatening to unfold from her eyes. There was another pause on the other end and she wondered if he had heard her. She waited for a response, but none came. "How is Mom?" she asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
Sara heard her father clear his throat on the other end. "She's in a coma right now, but the doctors are hopeful that she will make a full recovery. It's good to hear from you," he told her.  
  
-----  
  
You show me that you care for me  
  
With feelings you can't hide.  
  
-----  
  
Sara smiled despite herself and wiped a tear away with her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't call you guys early yesterday. I got busy and I just couldn't call. I was so worried about you and Mom. How are you holding up?" she asked softly.  
  
Her father chuckled on the other end of the line, "I was wearing my seat belt, so I'm surviving. A few broken bones in my hand, but nothing that won't heal in time. Doctors told me all I need to do is get a lot of rest and I'll be fine. How are you, darling? We haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
Sara felt disappointed in herself when her father made this comment. "I'm hanging in there. Work's been tough the past few months," Sara paused when Nick walked back into the hallway. She lost her train of thought and smiled brightly at him.  
  
-----  
  
You say that when you brag about me  
  
You fill up with pride.  
  
-----  
  
"So how about the other half of your life?" he father asked. "Is there anyone special in your life that you haven't told us about yet? Like a boyfriend or a fiancée, or hell, even a husband you forgot to mention on your last call to us?"  
  
Sara smiled and tried her best to push Nick away when he leaned in to kiss her again. She swatted his arm away with her free arm, but when she turned around to walk away into the living room, he managed to snake his arms around her waist and pull her against him. He immediately began to kiss her neck. "Yeah, Dad, there is someone new in my life, but I don't know where we stand right now."  
  
"But you're not married, right?" he questioned before he let out a small cough.  
  
Sara blushed, "No, Dad, I'm not married as of right now. And I don't plan to be for a while."  
  
Fed up, Nick took the cell phone out of her hand and put it against his ear, "I'm sorry, Sara's being called away by work, Mr. Sidle. She'll have to call you back a little later." The last thing her father heard was Sara giggling and he faintly heard her mention the name 'Nick' before the line went dead. When he hung up the phone, he shook his head and grinned, leaning back against the hospital bed and closing his eyes to rest.  
  
----------  
  
Short ending, I know. But at least it's over. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think of my ending, because I'm not that good at writing endings. Did you like it overall? I hope so! 


End file.
